


It's in the contract

by smuttystufffor1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Basically Just Smut, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Idk basically stuff that gets me and you into hell, M/M, Not a lot of aftercare, OT5, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Niall, Swearing, The boys all love niall, Watersports, Whipping, and chapter length, and would never seriously hurt him, cant think of any more tags, dehuminazing, due to plot reasons, not proof read, over sensitivity, physically and emotionally, plain and utter sex, think of something dirty and its in there, un edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttystufffor1D/pseuds/smuttystufffor1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is just an Irish teenager in a world wide famous band...but when out of the public eye the sweet and innocent boy becomes wrecked and well not so innocent. His five band mates turn into something much more intimate than just friends.</p><p>Join in on the secret life of Niall Horan that is bound by a very peculiar contract.</p><p> </p><p>(or Niall is a sex slave for the boys of One Direction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jonathon Ross Show

**Author's Note:**

> None of this has happened in real life (as far as I am aware anyway) this is all from my imagination. I do not own One Direction or anyone associated with them. 
> 
> This is basically really really really dirty gay smut. If you may be uncomfortable with that read the tags to see what is in it then decide. You are reading at your own risk- so no hate.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the Secret Life of Niall Horan because it's all in the contract.

All five of the one direction boys sat on a canary yellow sofa; in the middle of the Jonathan Ross show set. Each boy sat facing the desk that sat with none other than Jonathan Ross behind it. Ten pairs of eyes flicked from the famous presenter to the audience, at least one of them would admit they are nervous- especially Niall.

He rather enjoyed the Jonathan Ross show- he never missed an episode- but he never really imagined himself on it. Sure he had done other interviews like this before, but they were just radio stations and simple things...not his favourite Saturday night talk show.

The Irish blonde had been so nervous that he drunk five bottles of free lemon flavoured spring water before the cameras started. With a raging head ache and sweaty palms it appeared to be a good idea.

At the time.

However, now Niall's bladder was protruding in a round bump, full to the brim with water. This wasn't quite how he wanted to spend an interview; he had a five minute battle with his conscience on whether to ask if he may go to the toilet.

His head slowly turned to his right coming face to face with Harry's ear looking ready to nibble and kiss. 

"Babe" he whispered into it, nose being tickled by an unruly, out of place curl.

"Yeah?" His boyfriend answered.

"I..uh..need the toilet. Do I have permission?" He stuttered slightly.

A smirk wove onto Harry's face. 

"I can't make that decision babe ask Louis" he chuckled slightly knowing what Louis' answer may be.

Niall frowned but waited for Zayn to answer a question before leaning over to prod the Doncaster lad’s knee.

"Yes Nialler" his other boyfriend asked.

"Lou, I need to go" Niall mumbled.

Louis knowing about Niall's love for this show also smirked devilishly. 

"Why don't you ask Jonathan" he said “to be polite babe"

Niall gulped. He hated Louis sometimes he could be evil, but that goes in with their agreement.  
***  
You see, three years ago each boy sat in a fancy office, with white walls and a black glossy table filling the length of a long room. All five teenagers poised with a pen in hand.

"So Niall for this to work you agree to be these boys...slave? Let them do what they want and anything they want, you don't have a say" a man in all black questioned. Niall remembers gazing out of a grubby window seeing a brick wall decorated with graffiti.

The wall resembled Niall. It just stood there, silent and cooperative on how it was used. It accepted if it were to be vandalised but it also held support for a panting athlete who leant against it.

Just like Niall; anyone can use his precious, pale body to vandalise but he can still be there for support after words or just in general. Niall was very happy to willingly give up his body, it was just the way he was.

A submissive slut.

In those ten seconds he knew his answer and proudly confirmed it.

"Yes, I will be theirs".

That 'situation' happened just after the singing of One Directions record deal. Each boy knew what Niall was and wanted him, wanted him to be theirs. But forever didn't want him to wander off and not come back. So they literally and legally bound him to them.

***  
Niall understood Louis wasn't giving him a choice. He had to ask his favourite presenter to rush and release his fluids if he didn't want to be punished.

He timidly raised his dainty, pale hand in the air.

"Mr Jonathan, I am about to embarrass myself in front of about 400 people her" his Irish accent think with nerves” but I really need the toilet".

Louis smirked to himself as the audience clapped.

"You want to go to the toilet now?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"Yes, if I possibly could" Niall murmured.

"Let me ask your band mates" The presenter replied, for the fun of the show. That didn't stop Niall from worrying he knew what they were and what his band mates answers would be. He sat up straighter; anxious for an answer.

Each one mumbled a chorus of yes...all except Louis.

"Or we could press him in his bladder till he pisses himself" he suggested. 

Niall's eyes widened in great fear, he wouldn't would he? 

He found the courage to say "trust me you don't want to do that" his eyes glanced over to Louis. Louis' eyes where angry, furious maybe. Niall's anxiety grew. He was in for it now.

The interview passed on and the boys rose to sit on the other sofas. Niall headed in the opposite direction before Louis tugged him back.

"You go, but don't you dare piss, this is just so nobody suspects" Louis growled.

Niall stood around the Male toilet door for a minute or so just to make sure he had left a reasonable time gap, then he headed back to the set. He looked around and spied Louis beckoning him over. He sighed and then complied taking a seat next to the 21 year old.

"You’re in trouble" Louis growled, rage lining his tone.


	2. Niall's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's gets his punishment of the boys and Harry's other side is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk we are going to hell. Enjoy x x

“OW”

Niall screamed again and again.

“Shut up whore” Zayn growled from somewhere in the darkened room. Niall immediately complied, worried about which area Liam would hit next if he didn't.

There were currently bright ruby welts appearing on Niall’s creamy arse. Liam hit a few more times before commanding Niall to turn around. Niall shifted his wrists scraping against the hard unpolished wood that formed a Christ’s cross. It was quite ironic really a symbol of religion in a room that held so much sin.

“Hit him on that bladder Li” Harry’s deep voice grumbled its whereabouts unknown. Liam crashed the whip down on the full bladder; Louis was determined not to let Niall go until he was crying salty tears, begging for their forgiveness and his release.

“Please let me go” the Irish boy wailed.

“Beg for it bitch” Louis laughed, as he emerged into the dim yellow spotlight that illuminated the small radius of the cross.

“Please…please…let me go…please I will do anything for you. Please Master let me go…let me piss…I will be so good and I am sorry…just let your little slut go…please” Niall begged, it wasn’t his best but he was in pain.

Every boy chuckled joining Louis and Liam.

“Go” they ordered.

Niall sighed in content letting his dick and bladder rest, the golden liquid began to flow out of his tip. Each and every pair of pupils in the dungeon were fixed on the stream slowly making a puddle on the floor. Moans echoed around, Niall raised his head seeing Zayns hand wrapped around Harry’s shaft, pumping up and down. Louis’ fingers had disappeared behind the Cheshire boys back. Jealously grew like a monster inside of Niall’s red chest, he whined.

“So needy” Louis smirked. Only Liam had noticed nialls piss had stopped and he walked over to the boy and white thick cloth in hand.

“Naughty boys who piss on the floor need nappies” He whispered into the quivering ear of niall. What had been mistaken for a cloth was a diaper for adults, it had a picture of hello kitty on the front smiling wide. Nialls firm lips formed quite the opposite; thrusting his hips into thin air dodging the soft tissue.

Liam made a tsk sound not happy at Niall resistance. “Oi whore it’s in the contract so fucking stop with the hip bucking”.

Liam’s dominate voice filtered, at rapid speed, into Niall’s submissive brain and his hips stopped in midair. Just like an expert Daddy, Liam skilfully wrapped the diaper around niall’s southern area making sure to snake his hand over the wide prick. He secured it into place with the tabs on the side. Niall let put a groan of annoyance whilst the others continued to moan.

“Look so pretty baby” Harry moaned, zayns hand going faster and faster on his cock.

“Harry don’t you dare cum, Zayn let go of him” Louis commanded sternly . Louis was always the leader of the group, he decided what everyone did and when they did it. He grew up into a family of girls which made him the man of the house, also increasing his dominance.

He never knew about BDSM or sex slaves till he was fourteen and browsing a free porn website. He came across his favourite porn star whom was tied down to a bed and being fucked by a muscled man with a very,very,very large cock. That was the night when Louis became addicted the feeling of power and also when it dawned on him he may be gay.

Since then the 21 year old has spent most of his internet history searching BDSM techniques and aspects. This made him the most intelligent on the subject, there for more experienced so the boys let him lead them. Liam and Zayn wouldn't bottom though, they where clearly dominant just obeying simple commands on what to do too the other two males. Harry could be dominant, but only with Niall other than that he was an 'un contracted' slut for Zayn.

Both boys stopped, walking over to Niall, stroking Niall's limp body with rough fingertips. A hand each found Niall's nipples, tweaking and rubbing them till they where fully erect; they pulled a chain each from the edges of the cross. There was a weight secured in the middle of the middle of the chain and clamp at the end. Both boys gripped the clamps to Niall's nipples watching his eyes water as his body is pulled over slightly.

"Alright Boys we shall attend to this cunt later, in the meanwhile let's have some food" Louis said smugly, a smile woven onto his lips.

Each boy traveled through a door and down a hallway till they found the kitchen.

 

Niall slowly watched the door swing closed with hooded eyes. He groaned, wincing at the pain that screamed all over his used body. He thought it may be best to try and rest, so he hung his head in shame and let his eyelids drop.

***  
In the kitchen Harry is nudging his shoulder into Zayn, trying to get his attention.

"What Harry" he stated more than questioned due to his annoyance.

"Please Zayn" Harry whined, Zayn nodded knowing what he wanted.

Moments passed and Zayn walked to a bedroom and back again this time with a bag in hand.

From the brown leather bag he bulled a black headband, with black, fluffy, faux cat ears attached. He situated the accessory on the younger boys head, then let his wander to the bag again. This time his search resulted with a faux, jet black fluffy tail; on the end was a plug. A special one that entered Harry's sweet hole with difficulty due to it's fantastic size. Well, it need to be big otherwise it couldn't fit the batteries that allowed it to vibrate. Zayn grabbed a bottle of lube, lathering a great deal onto the plug.

"You don't need prep do you? You just got fingered by Louis ya lil slut" Zayn chuckled.

Harry shook his head in agreement to Zayn's statement and allowed for the plug to pushed into his anal cavity.

A collar reading 'Zayn's pet' in studs was clasped around his neck and a black leather leash attached. Little paw gloves and socks covered his feet and hands, Zayn then delicately drew mini whiskers in sharpie on Harry's face. The final adjustment was a cocking that applied pressure onto Harry's raging hard on. Zayn flicked on a remote causing the cock ring and butt plug to vibrate, causing Harry to moan; he then picked up the leash holding it as Harry crawled into the sitting room.

Louis and Liam looked up from the TV as the Bradford boy said "Look who's here boys".

Both boys grinned before saying "Chinese then?".


	3. Loving the life their living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry this is short I wasn't going to update but I wanted to show that I mean know hate to the boys and especially Niall. In the STORY they all agreed and Niall gave his consent, they all love each other and would never permanently hurt them. 
> 
> This isn't very good as it is 2am but I tried hehee, they may be short chapters as I get bored and don't know what to write after a while. Sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy x x

Two hours had passed by and Niall was slightly shivering, with aching arms still attached the cross. He felt annoyed with himself; if he had just obeyed Louis then he could be up there sucking one of his boys off. However, that definitely wasn’t the case- well not for Niall anyway.

 

Harry’s knees were firmly pressed against the cold laminated floor of the living room, his head in between Liam’s legs. He suckled at the head teasingly then he began to slip further down the 10 inch monster. His tongue flattened against the boy’s shaft, lining the prominent vein there. He sunk inch by inch till Liam’s dick was prodding the back of his throat; his nose pressed against the soft, minimal patch of hair on Liam’s groin.

“Good boy Hazza, sucking cock for food. I don’t know, you subs will do anything” Chuckled Zayn “such a precious boy, doing so good babe. Look at his face”.

Harry smiled around Liam’s prick at the praise and then looked up through fluttering eyelashes to find a very blissed out face. Liam’s eyes had rolled back into his head, his lips were half smirking half grinning. His hands gripped the couch cushions, making his knuckles go white.

Harry was proud, proud that he could make his boyfriend this proud. Most outsiders turn their noses up to this sort of lifestyle, but Harry doesn't understand why. He thinks it is great;even when in pain he gets joy out of the fact his dominate this happy or pleased. Harry guesses that must be his opinion, but what he likes best with this 'agreement' is the fact he gets the best of both worlds.

"Oh Harry" a breathy moan left Liam's throat before he came down Harry's throat. The older boys hands immediately grasped the chocolate curls keeping his head in place. Harry choked slightly at the hard impact of hot spurts of semen, he soon regained his breath through his nose and swallowed ever last drop like a good boy. Liam pushed him off after a bit due to oversensitivity, Zayn continued to praise Harry promising his favourite Chinese meal. 

Again Harry grinned and scanned his eyes round the room seeking praise from Louis, but he wasn't there. Harry didn't hear him walk out, where was he?

Harry's curious thoughts soon guessed the location of his master, he was in deed with Niall in the 'dungeon'. Louis was knelt on his knees with two fingers up Niall's hole.

"Are you sorry now?" Louis asked the whimpering boy.

"Argh right there" Niall shouted " yes Master so sorry I don't know what came over me, so sorry Lou" 

"Good boy, you gonna cum for me?" Louis questioned, pleased his boy had learnt a lesson.

"Yeah daddy, m' gonna cum"

The Doncaster adolescent nodded in permission and Niall came; hard. His body shook, his eyes rolled back the same blessed out expression Liam held upstairs.

"Thank you Daddy" Niall thanked.

"Such a good hoe for Daddy" Louis smiled.

"Yeah daddy your hoe, your hoe daddy" Niall rambled.

Louis continued to pump his fingers inside the boy, he was currently on three and for tonight he shall leave it there, and wiped his hand on a nearby towel. 

"Let's get you some food then baby" Louis then released Niall from his restraints and replaced the diaper that he had taken of with a new one. 

They both walked upstairs arms around each other for support. When they arrived in the dining room, there were three plates set out with steaming hot rice and noodles, an empty plate sat at the end of the table.

"Would you care to join Harry on the floor with a bowl or on the table babe" Zayn gave Niall two options. After today he was worn out so he chose the table and watched when Harry took place in front of a small bowl lay on the floor. The bowl was also full of rice and noodles, then to the left was one full of water. He also gazed at the boys expression which was one of happiness, to be cliche it was as if he was seven and was looking under the tree at Christmas. This made Niall smile too, he really enjoyed this; he was so glad he signed up for it. 

He lived a life where he good please and sing, who could be happier; he was so lucky.

***  
They had all finished dinner and where sat on the sofa in the next room, watching Celebrity Juice. That was all except for the two subs who sat leashed to a hook on the kitchen wall. They had a large radius the leash would allow them to cover. Two bowls of food and one of water, they both knelt happily leaning against each other's bodies. Lazy smiles coated their expressions; they truly where very happy with this. Even if they had cock rings and tail plugs that vibrated...and where both on. 

Even if Louis sat next door with a remote to Harry and Zayn with a remote to Niall, randomly flicking it to on and off, to high and low. Oh yes they were teasing to an extreme measure keeping the boys on their toes. They didn't care though they liked the feeling of being used and owned- they were being looked after and cared for it gave them a sense of safety and security. 

Soon the Irish and British lads fell asleep, eventually getting used to the occasional buzz in their arse. Around midnight Liam came in with a blanket and pillows, draping it over them and supporting their heads.

All three boys pecked their foreheads before heading of to fall into a deep slumber themselves, with comforting and loving thoughts of their boys.


	4. Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the usual type of teenage dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

"Leeeeyum" Niall whined.

He was ignored. Niall squirmed, restlessly.

"Leeeyumm" He tried again.

No response.

He looked left to right. Nobody was insight except for one arena helper, Niall decided the coast was clear.

"Daddy" He whisper shouted. Liam smirked.

"Yes baby boy" 

Niall scowled, awkardly glancing around.

"Can I go to the toilet?" He asked.

"After the show darling" Niall groaned. His ears pricked up as a voice filtered through the open brick walls.

'Two minutes to show time'. Niall huffed again but made his way over to the stage.

 

An hour passed and Louis and Liam were pouring water bottles everywhere. Niall tried his best to join in, but all he could see was clear liquid droplets.

His desperation grew, and grew and grew. His jeans stabbed his protruding skin, pressuring his bladder. Then he felt it; the warm wetness on his thighs.

Shit.

\---

"Fuck" 

Niall sat up in his bed, his wet bed. His head lolled to one side the clock read 8am. He opted on not rubbing his eyes in case he had pissed on his hands to.

A prugent smell filled the boys Nostrils.

"No you do not wet the bed aged 20" The irishman said aloud.

He thought back to the dream, it was the last show at the end of the american leg. How much did he drink last night, for a dream to make him wet.

One diet coke  
A glass of water  
A can of tango  
Three largers

He listed in his head; that wasn't enough to make him desperate was it?

Suddenly Zayn walked in. He grinned seeing Nialls predicament.

"Is nwialler a wickle baby, wetting his bwed" Zayn teased.

"Piss off" 

"Language and oh but you did" Zayn laughed, then continued "well naughty boys get punishments".

Niall inwardly groaned. 

"Take of your clothes"

Niall did as instructed, quickly peeling off the sticky fabric. 

"SLOWER" Zayn yelled.

Niall complied.

"Look at that little baby body" Zayn muttered, stalking over to the younger lad.

"such a small tiny bladder" he commented, patting his stomach.

"All fours on the bed please"

Niall retained the postion at the foot of the bed, despite the piss soaked sheets.

Zayn by now had removed his attire and stood behind Niall.

He landed a hard slap on the left pale cheek. Turning it a crimson shade.

Then on the right, softer, giving it a pink hue.

Zayn, then simply shoved all of his cock into Nialls tight hole.

Niall arched his back screaming in nothing but pain. He had not been entered for two weeks due to traveling, so it fucking hurt.

"Shit Zayn, no lube".

"Sluts don't need prep" was all the response he got before Zayn doubled out and slammed back in again.

 

Zayn continued to thrust in and out of Niall's sore and abused hole.

Niall sniffed as he sobbed, he picked up a distinct smell.

"Za...Master are you drunk?" The smell of alcohol overpowered that of sex and sweat. 

"So what if I am" Zayn snapped.

Niall's weak limbs shuddered with tears, it was horrible knowing that his master didn't know how much he was hurting him...physically and emotionally. He lay down on the bed once his arms gave way, Zayn didn't comment on it he was too lost in his stupor. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ZAYN" someone shouted, Niall couldn't register the voices owner.

"IT IS HIS WEEK OFF" they continued to yell. Zayn stopped his actions, turning to the intruder.

"I jus wanna had a piece of this...as..ass" he slurred.

"AND YOU ARE DRUNK" they sounded livid " GET THE FUCK OF HIM NOW ZAYN AND GO DOWN STAIRS , FOR FUCK SAKE" All the cussing, it sounded like Louis. Zayn immediately tensed and walked out of the room with his head hung low.

Louis rushed to a weeping Niall on the bed. He scooped him in his arms, carrying him to another room.

"I am so sorry Nialler, he...no one will ever do that..rape you again. I promise" Louis reassured him.

"Let's get you cleaned up hon" he turned the shower head directing it and the Irish lad. Louis may be the most dominant but he knew how to care for his subs, when needed. He poured soap over a soft flannel, gliding it over Niall's back. He kept muttering words like "I'm sorry", " I'm gonna kill him" , "oh Nialler" and most of all "I love you".

Soon Niall was rid of all grime and dirt, Louis had wrapped him in a fluffy towel and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. The older boy rocked the crying lad in his arms, mumbling random lyrics. 

"Do you want to get changed now babe?" Lou asked.

"I wanna, I wanna be a baby" Niall muttered, but Louis heard. 

"Yes babe, sure okay anything for you, I love you".

He softly placed his hands on Niall's ear before yelling "HARRY, LIAM GO TO THE NURSERY AND GET ME WHAT I NEED. IN FACT JUST HARRY. LIAM STAY WITH THAT SCUM BAG, SOBER 'IM UP"

It wasn't to long for Harry to stumble in with a bundle of onesies, nappies, dummies and baby materials. They both set down a changing mat and towel and lay Niall on it. With in a few sweeps of large hands and nappy was secured around his waist and a blue, cotton all in one zipped up to his chin. 

"Here you go babe" Harry cooed as he placed a purple and pink pacifier into the red lips of Niall.

Louis picked up the younger boy and carried him to the nursery. 

 

The walls were a soft yellow, with the furniture white. Warm and comforting. It made all of the boys feel relaxed, sometimes if they were stressed or annoyed any of the boys would just come and sit in the rocking chair. Niall loved settling in his daddies laps with a pacifier and a story book.

Which is exactly what Harry did.

"Once upon a time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for reading x x also no hate, I love Zayn but you wanted after care so I provided it but I had to make someone a bad guy to carry on the plot.


	5. Daddy I had a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT PROOF READ

Louis quickly sat up, disturbing a sleeping Harry. His ears became more atuned and his adjusteded as he awakened. He could hear something but couldn't make it out.

The vague noise carried getting louder and louder and louder. Till became distinct as a cry of a child. 

But I don't have a child, Louis thought. His tongue poked slightly out of his lips, his nose scrunched up and his brow furrowed together. The confused expression lasted a moment or so before his train of thought caught up with his body. 

"I have an adult child!" he exclaimed out loud, waking poor Harry up again who had just lay back down. 

As realisation hit Louis, he was sprinting down the hall ,of their very large house, towards the nursery.

He slid the door open just to let a little string of light peek into the room. The strand enlightened a shadowed figure, whos arms were flailing and legs kicking. Louis imediately ran to the white, soft wood cot and stroked the crying boys disheveled hair.

"shh baby shh" he muttered.

He ran his finger of the boys nose, knowing it calmed him down.

"Whats the matter baby" He cooed.

Niall pointed down to a slight bulge in his onzie, with small little sobs falling out of his mouth.

"Words babe, use your words" 

"Had a dream daddy" Niall whimpered.

"A nightmare?" Louis asked.

"It's turning into one" Niall groaned, his adult side showing through.

Louis chuckled and reached down to feel the mini tent that had formed.

"What would you like Daddy to do about that?" Louis asked cheekiness lining his tone. He rubbed his palm down onto the erection.

"Make it come tr..." Niall demanded a moan cutting him off.

"But it's two in the morning Little Nialler, I'm not sure I have the energy" Louis smirked.

Niall groaned now in fustration. 

"LOOOOOOOUISS" He whined. 

Louis ground his palm down again, rotating causing friction against the onzie and Nialls erection. He leaned down ad captured Nialls lips in his own. He swiped his tongue inside the boys mouth. His hand remained annoyingly to Niall on his erection.

Niall made way to grip Louis' hair but his arms were pushed down. 

"No touching baby boy" Louis scolded. Niall let out a small cry. 

"DADDY PLEASE" He yelled.

Nialls hips raise up chasing Louis' regreating hand.

"Wil you fuck me please Daddy?" Niall asked tryig to be seductive.

Louis paused his footsteps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh...cliffhanger;) I will update the next part if I get 5 comments on this chapter, it is only because I like to hear feedback...good or bad on my work. AKA I like to know how I am doing. Thank you for reading, liking & stuff.


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY. This update is a day late. I had an exam today so spent all of last night revising and completely forgot, I apologise to those who were waiting for the update!
> 
> Hope you enjoy....

Louis spun around on his heel, his eyes stared directly into the blue in front. A smirk formed on his lips. He slowly sauntered over to the crib and placed his palms on the wooden frame, drumming his fingertips against it. He captured his lip and pulled it into his mouth, biting down thoughtfully. He let out a slight hum, removed his hands and placed his left around the curve of the Irish mans neck. He used the other to trace Niall's fringe and then tucked it under his chin. His head began to descend near to Niall's puckered lips, he ghosted a breath over them.

"Please, huh?" He whispered.

He felt a small returning nod from Niall. He leaned in just a little more.

"Sorry" he hummed and with that he walked straight out of the door. Leaving a whining and whimpering Niall, furiously rubbing at his crotch trying to achieve the much needed friction. 

Louis had a shit eating grin in his face as he traveled down a flight of stairs and the folded his hand around a handle, on the second door to the right, he paused. The cold metal sent a slight chill through his body, ending straight at his hard cock. It was that or the screams that rattled through the door. Louis retained his pearly, flashing smile and walked through the door to a very...interesting sight. 

 

Zayn was on all fours, mid air, gagged and bound with a vibrating dildo up his ass. A bowl was situated underneath him, Louis couldn't see it's contents but due to the white leaking out of Zayn's cock he took a hazardous guess. The tanned boys neck was craned behind him and slightly to the left. Louis followed his gaze and saw a flustered Liam sat on a burgundy duvet covered bed, with a mop of brown curls between his legs.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, rather sarcastically. Liam's dazed face, gazed up to meet Louis' eyes, but he kept a hand on Harry's head as if to say 'stay'. Louis smirked and walked over to Zayn.

He brought a hand up, and pushed it through the air swiftly till it cracked against the tanned boys cheek. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING, INFACT YOU WEREN'T EVEN THINKING. YOU WERE TOO BLOODY PLASTERED" the Doncaster bred boy screeched. Zayn mumbled something in audible, so Louis pulled out the ball gag that kept his mouth open. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" 

"I'm really sorry Louis, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. Where's Niall is he okay?" Zayn rambled on.

"NIALL IS FUCKING AS FINE AS HE CAN GET, WE'VE HAD TO PUT HIM IN AGE PLAY TO CALM HIM DOWN. FUCKING DRUNK IS NO EXCUSE. YOU WILL EARN ALL OUR FORGIVENESS AND TRUST OVER THESE NEXT WEEKS" Louis was livid and his face showed it. His pupils were blown, his face was beet red and his eyebrows were scrunched together in annoyance.

Zayn repeated the words ' I am sorry' constantly. Louis ignored them and removed the dildo from his ass, then the bowl from underneath him. He grabbed a hairbrush he saw lying alone on a mahogany bed side table.

"Fifty" Louis eerily grinned. Zayn protested but again his pleas were ignored. "Count" he continued.

Louis landed a quick swat on Zayn's arse. Then again and again and again. 

Zayn's tanned ass had a red tint to it, forming the smalll round of the brush.

"Harry go get the paddle" he demanded, looking Zayn menacingly in the eye. A groan could be heard from Liam as Harry obediently ran out of the room.

Liam sighed and stood up walking over to the boy strung from the ceiling. He ran a hand from the boys foot, dancing his fingers over his legs and down the length of his semi hard cock. He traced them over the boys stomach, rounding each prominent abdominal muscle showing. He moved to the boys ribs, dragging his tips down to his sides. He pressed firmly in and the Bradford boy squirmed. Liam let out a quick snort of laughter, doing it again. 

This continued for at least three minutes. It began of as quick teases but now Liam was nonstop dancing over the boys ribs. Zayn was a squirming screaming mess, it was worse than getting spanked...or even whipped.

He enjoyed punishment, just not torture.

"Has much as it fun to see him wriggle like that, please may you stop Liam?" Louis asked calmly. So calm it could be mistaken as slightly threatening. The puppy dog eyed man took two steps back immediately and Zayn shivered at the tone. Louis moved forward as Liam moved back.

"1...2...3" he mumbled. 

"I GOT IT!"

At that moment Harry stumbled clumsily through the door, shouting a little to loud. Louis simply shook his head in despair and took the object without a sound.

He swiped his hand over the length of the oak paddle handle, it was sanded and the grain was smooth. The handle was rounded and around five inches in length. The paddles 'head' was flat and plastic bound, it had to be at least three inches wide and four inches long. It made a swoosh sound when cracked through the air, and when it hit it's target he caused a great smack, that echoed through the walls.

Zayn twisted his neck, his position resembling that of a tortoise minus the shell for protection, he looked the paddle up and down his eyes widening. He had never been punished with a paddle, after all he was normally good and mainly a dom. However he will always be Louis' sub and when he does wrong he isn't to powerful too get a few swats from a hand. Zayn had never done anything to deserve a paddle yet he has delivered it and he knows the outcome isn't a very sweet one.

"Aw is ickle zaynie scared?" Louis mocked. His comment was ignored. He brought the paddle down hard. 

"I asked you a question" he snarled.

"No...maybe..yes" Zayn admitted shamefully.

Louis cackled slightly before saying "Count".

With those words he let down a quick, hard smack with the paddle.

"One thank you master" Zayn mumbled.

"Two thank you master"

"Three thank you master"

"Four thank you master"

"Five thank you master" 

Louis stopped, running his hand across the pained skin.

"By the time I am done with you...you will wish you never even walked into that room"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short...under a lot of stress atm so I think there may be short, cliff hanger updates. When I am done with exams and things I shall merge them into one and put more effort in. Thank you for the lovely comments and how about 10 for an update again? Feel free to give me constructive criticism, I'd love to know I can improve! Lots of love lovelies


	7. Take a step inside Nialls mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically no smut...SORRY.... And Niall thinks about what Zayn has done. It is unbelievably short, sorry again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't write properly at the moment and I am getting really annoyed because I wanna update more so I am really sorry.

Blonde hair contrasted with the navy blue sheets it lay on, the pale skin turning a few shades paler under the bright light coming from the window over to the left of the overly large, white wooden crib. A boy lay inside his face contorted in frustration; his muscles tense. One hand gripped a bar above him and the other tugged at the skin on his thigh. 

He wanted to touch. He want to release this frustration of no friction, of no touching, of no Louis. 

'How could he be so cruel?' Thought Niall 'I have just practically been raped and he denies me amazing buttex'

His face suddenly softens in realisation, then twists into anger and hurt.

He was raped. Not only that but by his Dom, his drunk Dom, his bandmate and his bestfriend. 

He wasn't sure how to feel. Niall knew it was bad...he knew Zayn had to punished, and if the loud cries that echoed through the walls where anything to go by, he was.

 What if though, Zayn didn't know what he was doing? He was drunk so it wasn't entirely his fault, but they aren't allowed to go neat Niall when they are drunk incase they hurt him too much. Like now.

Niall wanted to hate Zayn, but the love and care he had for the boy was too overwhelming that he just couldn't. He was angry at the twenty one year old sure, but he didn't hate him like he should. 

Niall's cock was now lay against his thigh. The tangent his brain had gone off on had made him soft. Yet the frustration still remained there. 

He wanted cock...any kind of cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek when the chapter will be up. Sorry about this ones crappiness. Thank you for all your lovely comments. Ily and tysm


	8. Bit of lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets some release...a bit of Niam one of one for ya'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K SO I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I am not going to lie I did forget all about this story due to my exams and all my studying. I was planning on deleting it but I read all of your beautiful comments and simply had to write something. It is short, I apologize for that but it just came into my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, kudos and comments are gratefully accepted

Louis, Liam and Harry stood flush against the white washed wall, their eyes trained on the rooms main subject; Zayn.

He was a whimpering mess, lay curled on the floor, his scarlet arse contrasting with the cream carpet. His lips moved up and down, mumbling, a few noticeable "sorry’s” falling out. 

The three boys silently watched him for a few moments before Liam spoke up.

"I'm going to go see our baby, okay?"

The other boys muttered in agreement claiming they would sort Zayn out. Even if he was in trouble they would have to give him some after care as he has never been dominated before.

\--

"Niall" Liam sung softly "Nialler baby" he awoke the bottled blonde from his slumber.

"Papa" he hummed, as Liam crept up to the crib. A look of both concern, love and lust laced his young, defined features. He reached over the cool pine and cupped his hands under Niall's arms, lifting the young adult up.

They both rested in the rocking chair that sat in the room corner. The muscular Wolverhampton bred boy began to hum the tune to Little Things. He had just reached Harry's part when he noticed the insistent friction on his thigh. He looked down to see a half asleep Niall, bucking his hips and crotch into the older man’s acid washed jeans, his right thumb tucked into his mouth, dummy abandoned on the floor. Liam would have considered the sight adorable, if he had time, but the distraction of a hard dick pressing into him was more interesting to his lust covered brain. 

"Yeah baby, hump daddy's leg, such a need little boy" Liam rasped out. Being careful not to move his own thigh too much.

Niall hummed softly around his thumb, dragging his crotch harder against Liam’s toned muscle. A small moan fell out of the boys mouth, his frail, pale hands coming up to scrunch and grab at the fabric of Liam’s shirt. The older boy slid his hands along the sides of the Irish baby till they cupped the soft padding covering the boys arse. He pressed down slightly, lifting his thigh up at the same time. A louder moan echoed against the walls as Niall’s movements became more erotic and less soothing.   
They continued in this position, Niall thrusting his diapered crotch into Liam’s awaiting lifted leg as he pressed down firmly on the small lads bum. Noises of pleasure shadowed their movements.

“You going to cum baby? Cum for Daddy” Liam grunted.

Niall came then into his diaper with a muffled shout of “Daddy” around his pink, spit slick thumb. He felt content, he hadn’t gotten his pretty arse played with by his Daddy Lou which is what he most desired but he got his much needed release which will sedate him for a bit. 

He was lifted by Liam’s muscled arms, carried to his crib with droopy eyes and a blissed out expression lining his features. With a sweet, caring chaste kiss to his forehead and loved goodnight he fell asleep, missing Liam slipping out of the room with fondness hiding behind his eyelids.


	9. A bit of comfort can make the world seem brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll wanted some after care and fluff...so I tried my absolute best to give you that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days...thats unheard of for me haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it...

“Harry out” Louis ordered, his voice stern. The chesire boy obeyed, silently creeping and slipping through the door.  
A small whimper emitted from the tanned, ball of a person situated on the grey, scratchy carpet. Louis bent down by his knees, running a hand over the boys spine; fingers accentuating every curve and bump. Another whine could be heard.

“You’ve been a naughty boy Zayn” Louis scolded, his fingers finding their way to the tip of Zayn’s arse. He flattened out his palm, gliding it over the curve of the tanned skin. Zayn moaned quietly at the softness of Louis’ touch but he soon swallowed his noise of pleasure when the comforting palm was removed and furiously glided through the air landing on the middle of Zayn’s arse. 

“m’sorry” the Bradford boy breathed out; a small tear sliding down his flushed cheek bones. He hoped Louis would have mercy on him soon. He was sorry for what he did, he knew that he abused his contract with the boys and Niall, he knew that he had hurt Niall. He knew that when he was drunk and a paddle was cracking against is ass, but now he is sober and a heartening hand is caressing his thighs and bum the regret in his heart and stomach grows ever more. He doesn’t deserve the touch, he is a horrible person, dominant and boyfriend. 

“Oh baby” Louis sighed, lying down to spoon the younger as he watched him sob and sniffle. 

“Please Lou, no more” Zayn choked out.

“No baby, I know. You are sorry” The older lad slid his hands affectionately around Zayn’s waist squeezing slightly. He pressed small kisses to his neck, not sucking or biting, just tender pecks. 

\--

Harry had sauntered into baby Niall’s room after Louis dismissed him. He was currently sat on the rocking chair flicking aimlessly through a picture book. He was glad Louis told him to go, he wasn’t sure if he could hold it in anymore. Seeing his dom hurt was enough, but his boyfriend. He understood that what Zayn did was wrong but seeing his loved one scream in agony was not something he wanted to relive. He was sure that Louis was paying him some attention and love now and he was receiving the appropriate after care but he wished it was him. After all him and Zayn were officially together. His eyes watered slightly, making a mental note to be extra good tonight as Zayn will want to gain his power and control back. 

“H-harry?” Niall asked, sitting up in his cot, hands encircling the railings. 

“How long have you been awake Niall?” The boy countered.

“Long enough I think”

“Oh princess, I am sorry you had to see me like that. I am okay sweetie” Harry explained in an attempt of comfort, he lifted himself out of the chair to go let Niall out. As soon as the pale boy was set free he tackled his brother into a hug whilst whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Harry gratefully returned the hug and they remained like that, till one broke apart.

“Come on then babe, let’s get you changed” Harry whispered pulling away and tucking his hands under Niall’s arms lifting him up onto the changing table.

A blow of talc, a stick of a tab and a pop of a popper later Niall was dressed and ready. 

“What do you want to do today baby?” Harry asked, smiling at the cuteness that was Niall in a unicorn onzie.

“I wanna say hi to papa Zayn, wanna say sorry” Niall replied, looking around for his pacifier absent mindly.

“Why do you need to sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong love?” Harry asked, his eyebrows raising in concern as he brought a dummy and enclosed it in Nialls palm.

“Cauuuuse I wasn’t a good boy, didn’t let him play with me” Niall said like it was so obvious, sliding the clear rubber into his mouth.

Harry simply hugged the boy telling him that he was perfect and did nothing wrong. Niall sniffled asking for Zayn again.

“Of course love, let’s go say hi to papa Zayn” Harry confirmed lifting the adult child up and carrying him across the hall.

He knocked gently before opening the door. Three heads raised to observe the submissives, Liam obviously had re-joined when Harry and Niall weren’t there.   
Without an explanation they stepped further into the heated room, making their way towards a small Zayn. 

“Papa” Niall gasped when he saw how distraught Zayn was.

“Niall baby, I am so so so sorry” Zayn exclaimed, determined to do anything to get this boy to forgive him. 

“S’cool papa, I don’t mind” Niall smiled clambering down Harry’s lanky body to get to the Bradford boy below him. Liam moved out of the way so that Niall could curl in on himself, moulding perfectly as Zayn’s little spoon and Liam’s new big spoon. Harry carefully stepped over them folding himself around Louis.  
“I love you” Zayn whispered, wanting to show his appreciation for his boys but not wanting to ruin this moment with loudness.

The soft, sweet hums of approval that floated around the room was all he needed to know they weren’t leaving him because of his stupid actions. He just hoped that when Niall comes out of his head space that he will still give consent for Zayn to play with him.  
However for now, he would enjoy the love of his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
